Watching
by X-rogan-X
Summary: Moulin Rouge. Tears. Bad hair. (Just a little challenge from someone that I can’t remember)


**Title:** Watching

**Author:** Nutty99

**Email:**

**Rating:** PG:13

**Warnings:** None. Slightly AU (but isn't everything)

**Summary: **Moulin Rouge. Tears. Bad hair. (Just a little challenge from someone that I can't remember)

**Spoilers: **Umm it's some time S4 not really any spoilers apart from for the end of Moulin Rouge

**Feedback:** yes please email me or review on the site (depends on where your reading this)

**Dedication**: Umm this one is for my mate Liv she was the first one of my friends to like Buffy and is slowly working her way through my videos only got half a season left but then we got Angel.

**Distribution:** where ever you're reading this and anywhere else I have put it. If you want it or anything of mine just email me.

**Disclaimer:** I love writing these. Umm. I'm just a little girl who likes writing stories. I have no job, I have no money. I own nothing that really matters. So none of this lot belongs to me.

**A/N: **I admit I have a thing for Fred and her love of Moulin Rouge (the romance and the sad story that could be her life). I've decided that Wesley has a love for the Matrix (the world not being as everybody perceives and only a few no the truth. Sounds like the real world to him, just with machines instead of monsters)

* * *

She sat down on the couch. The third time that week. She would sit there watching him until someone asked her to do something. At that point he was in the middle of a load of filing.

'You know this would go a lot quicker if you helped.' He told her.

'I know but helping means moving.' She answered.

'Why do you keep watching me?'

'Watching you makes me feel or at home, more happy.'

He carried on in silence until he finished.

'You want to come over to mine and we can watch a movie or something?' he asked.

'Have you seen Moulin Rouge?' She asked.

'No. Is it any good?'

'Only the best film ever! I'll go get it. Actually... I need a shower I'll come over in a couple of hours. Ok?'

'Sure see you then.' He walked out of his office, said goodbye to the guys and went home.

She got up went upstairs, showered, dried and straightened her hair then dressed, grabbed the DVD then went downstairs.

Cordy saw her and called, 'Call 911 this girl is hot!'

Cordy looked her up and down and was shocked. She had low rise, denim peddle pushers, with folded up bottoms on, a silk black top, which was a v-neck and had very thin straps holding the back together. Her hair was straight but with flicked out ends. It showed off her figure very well.

She knocked on his apartment door. He opened it and stared.

'God you're hot. Oops I didn't say that out loud did I?' she nodded for an answer to his question. They both blushed.

'Thanks. One condition for the film.

'What?' he moved to let her in.

'You have to hug me if and when I cry.'

'Sad film?'

'Sad yet very romantic.'

They sat and by the time Christian was off the train, she had her head on his chest and they were both spread out on the sofa. She was holding onto him waiting for a sad bit. She was pretty much ok until the end where satine dies then the tears started running down her cheeks. He sat up and pulled her into his lap.

'It's only a film.' He comforted her.

'Yeah but it proves no-one is ever really happy. I'll never find love without dying.'

'Let's test that shall we?' He kissed her softly. She pulled back; he was scared she wasn't happy to be with him.

'There's something you need to know about me,' she whispered in a serious tone.

'What?'

'I'm a big tease.' She kissed him again, harder this time; her tongue was begging entrance to his mouth.

She moved so that she was straddling him, her hands tangled in his hair, he instantly moved his arms around her waist, so she couldn't fall off. His hand began exploring her back and waist. She stopped kissing his mouth and worked from his ear to his collar bone.

'You're so tiny.' He whispered in her ear. She giggled. He got up and she held onto him by wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and by tangling her hands in his hair. He laid her down on the bed and pushed her shirt up. He started kissing her stomach. She just lay there giggling like a young girl.

* * *

'We have to go to work.' She told him as he woke.

'Do I have to? I just want to stay in bed.'

'You have to. O god my hair.'

'Your hair is fine.' He said before opening his eyes. He rolled over and opened them, 'Ok maybe not. There is a hairbrush over there somewhere.'

* * *

Fred sat down on the couch. The fourth time that week.

'Wes, what can we watch tonight?' she asked.

'Have you seen the Matrix?'

'No.'

'Matrix it is. Your room tonight.'

'I ain't got a sofa though. I watch TV in bed.'

'O well we can deal. I'm going to get some stuff. Back in a bit.' He kissed her on the forehead and then disappeared.


End file.
